


Turned tables

by Tuliharja



Series: Dark Wonderland [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, At least without my permission, Blood, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Tobirama, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Forced, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, No Mercy, One Shot, Turned Tables, Yandere, alternative universe, barbered wire, confused, questionable morale, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: He is going to take full advantage of Madara, now that the man is within his mercy. One-shot.





	Turned tables

**Author's Note:**

> And the [Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro) looked at [Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja).  
> "Let it out, let it out." It said. "We _all_ are mad in here."  
> And [Alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja) did.

A pale hand reached toward the messy raven locks. The man's hair was messier than a rat's nest, yet softer than one could imagine. He didn't touch those abnormally soft spikes this time, but the cheek. The cheek that had creases of sorrow and worries etched upon it.

The skin itself was much paler than the first time he had seen it as it was no longer sun-kissed and caressed by wind. The person didn't possess nature's earthy scent anymore either, despite the fact there was still some life in him. Life that was starting to fade like a star slowly flickering out of existence.

The hand moved to cup the other's cheek while he pushed himself toward the laying man. Pale lips parted slightly, forming a name that came out as a whisper.

" _Madara_ ," He whispered, before he closed the distance and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's hungrily. A small twitch could be felt, likely telling him not to do that, but it passed as soon as he placed his other hand on his shoulder. There was a firm push to the shoulder, as if to tell him to stop resisting, that he wouldn't let him go until he had quenched his thirst.

Slowly, he moved his hand from the shoulder to Madara's neck. Around it was black barbed wire that was already pricking the man's skin. It was making small drops of blood bead, yet it wasn't anything to be concerned with. A low hiss could be heard from Madara whose eyes fluttered.

The beautiful onyx eyes meet his red ones - confused and questioning. There were many questions in the depths of his eyes, but the most vivid one was searching for a reason. Why was he doing this to him?

It's a question he himself didn't know the answer to. Or rather, he didn't want to answer as he pulled away.

There were already bruises blooming on Madara's lips, making him hungrier. He wanted more. So much _more_ , that it was making him scared. But he stomped the fear inside of him down with the palm of his hand, as if telling it to be quiet.

At the moment, everything was just like he wanted: he is all alone with Madara who is under his mercy. The tables have indeed turned in his favor as Tobirama began to devour Madara.


End file.
